Naruto:The Voyage
by Trane7
Summary: The Shinobi Nations have earned their right to the Stars and it is with this right that an Uzumaki was to pilot one of the most advance starships into the unknown regions. This Uzumaki shall lead his crew to victory and to death but he will not falter nor will he bow for he was an Uzumaki. No Naruto/ Chakra Advance Shinobi/ Might be Multi-Crossover but must be suggested. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh I own nothing Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhh

The skies of the elemental nations were as bright and beautiful as one may find, it was dotted with white clouds that spread onwards over the land sinning it in its web of perfection. It was amidst this picturesque view that one Keitaro Uzumaki was staring at. He had the largest grin one would have ever seen as he dusted off whatever microscopic speck that had taken residence on his white officer dress.

The Uzumaki had the brightest twinkle in his violet eyes with neatly combed striking red hair. Keitaro was literally bouncing with excitement. "Keitaro please stop looking yourself over its so weird" The male turned to give his sister an annoyed huff.

"Whatever Honoka but when I'm famous you'll be rendered speechless" His younger sister Honoka giggled to herself. She had blue cerulean eyes with the same bright crimson hair he did, two bangs framed her face with a third that went down her middle. She was wearing a form-fitting blue dress with orange accents on the side.

"Yes, Yes my older brother Keitaro the masterful captain of his ship" She gave him a knowing smile while striding past the space between them, "But you'll always be my family" She hugged his arm tightly, eyebrows creased together as her blue eyes began drenched in worry.

Keitaro rolled his eyes before sighing in exasperation, "I'll be fine Honoka, you don't need to worry!"

But that didn't seem to drop the matter for her as her grip tightened to near unbearable proportions, "I'm your sister, it's my job to worry, especially when you're all I have left" There was a brief well of tears that gathered at the peak of her eyes before she forced them back, "But I'm taking your time, the ceremony is about to begin" Keitaro nodded his head, happy to see her gone before walking off to the door, his sister not far behind him.

"Stay safe up there Keitaro" He watched his sister's pleading eyes and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face, "I should say the same to you, Jonin Honoka Uzumaki of the 51st Gun Brigade" The Uzumaki twinkle shined through her orbs now as she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm just a reserve now and I like that position" Keitaro smiled, he never liked it when his sister was sad especially when it involved him. "May Kami watch over you and may the Fourth's luck be with you" Keitaro smiled when her sister mentioned that, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm sure our Great Uzumaki is smiling down at me Honoka" They broke contact with one another as he slid into his Chakra Powered Automobile closing the door and priming the ignition. He was slightly satisfied when he heard the sound of the Chakra Engine turning on but just to make sure it was all ok he pumped some of his potent Uzumaki Chakra into the system.

"I'll be watching by the Television" His sister informed him and he gave her a quick nod in response before the door shut close and his vehicle sped out of the driveway and the Uzumaki compound within Konoha City.

As he drove he looked upwards to the great city that loomed over him. The great skyscrapers of modern architecture and the near invisible scars of the Fourth Shinobi World War that happened near a millenia ago. Keitaro grinned when he thought back to the stories his sister used to tell him.

Stories of the Great Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime of Konohagakure no Sato, son of The Yellow Flash of Konoha and The Red Death of Uzushiogakure no Sato, Member of the Nine Guardians of Shinobi No Chi and the Saviour of The World who went toe to toe with the infamous Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha with such unparalleled strength and conviction that won him the title of the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin.

Since so long ago the world of Shinobi No Chi has grown so much, expanding throughout their lands with explorations and science, they had met so many new people and civilizations and ushered in a centuries of prosperous advancements and wealth. Every inch of their world had been colonised and searched before the people of Shinobi No Chi began work to explore space.

"And they did" Keitaro thoughts mildly as he doubled check his Captains Uniform. As he said this he passed into view of a massive Sarutobi-Class starship that was currently docked in the Nidaime Harbour. The massive ship easily a solid five kilometers long, it was the pride of the Shinobi fleet as being the most dangerous ship to have ever been crafted using Infinite Chakra Submission Engines and the most state-of-the-art Ballistics and Seals systems ever crafted installed into the weapons systems.

This beauty of a ship as his, Keitaro thought as his car engines revved to his own feelings. There was a certain pride in his eyes as his gazed landed on the name of the ship. Written in big blocky white letters was the name 'Kurama' in remembrance to the Nine-Tailed Bijuu that had watched over Konoha City in its Golden age.

Eyes facing forward again the redhead smiled as he pulled to a stop next to the stage where currently all of the officers were currently seated. Pushing himself out he was less than disappointed to see Carlos Vernon, a local from the Lands of the West, standing next to a podium with his First Officers Uniform on. Next to him Yumi Yamanaka was doing the same only her uniform was an altered version for a female, a Navy Blue Patch was attached to her right arm signifying her rank as The Sector Commander of the Fighter Division.

Behind the two of them stood Rear Admiral Teuchi Senju, the old man having more Campaign Ribbons and Medals adorning his uniform than the number of wrinkles on his face. The Rear Admiral was wearing an all Grey Admirals Uniform with the insignia for The Grand 1st Royal Navy adorning his right side. Next to the Admiral was Akio Haruno, the former Captain in Charge of the Sarutobi-Class Starship. The female flashed Keitaro a disarming smile before returning her steady gaze to the crowd with Parade Precision.

When Keitaro took his position next to his First Officer Rear Admiral Teuchi took a step towards the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Naval Fleet" Keitaro marveled slightly at the near emotionless tone the Rear Admiral was sporting as he delivered his speech to thousands of Naval Personnel that were to crew the Kurama, "We gather here today to announce the service of one of The Royal Navy's first ever Sarutobi Class Exploration and Defence Starship designated 'Kurama'. Take heart young Shinobi of the Elemental Nations, the Gunmen of the West, The Minds of the East and the Colonists of the South, you will all travel to system far distant from known Shinobi Controlled space but fear not, for you will face hardships and obstacles but in the words of one of our greatest heroes 'We Endure', do not falter, do not break heart for you shall be the carriers of our will and with this you shall be the ones to usher in a new Golden Age for our people" The Read Admiral took a step back before snapping a salute, a hand over his heart and eyes facing the sky, "For Our People" These words were echoed by everyone in the area as even Keitaro snapped a quick salute.

"Now onwards to your stations and prepare for liftoff and May The Fourth watch over you as he has always been" Keitaro Uzumaki smiled a foxy grin as he turned 180 degrees to look at the marvelous ship he was to command, nudging his First Officer the soon-to-be-Captain was less than surprise to see the same excitement in his eyes. Carlos took careful and practiced steps towards the open hangar bay doors alongside Keitaro and the Uzumaki smiled the biggest smile he had ever known.

"Man if only Honoka was here"

**Authors Note: Now to All familiar and unfamiliar readers of my work it is mandatory for me to say "HELLO YOU BLOATS" but instead I will say this...Hi. Now this is a new story I concocted within the recesses of my mind. I don't know if this has been done before as I've only seen something like this in Misplaced by Deus Swiftblade**

**IMPORTANT: Now this may be a multi-crossover but I need people to give me suggestions as to which and how and yadda-yadda-yadda I also wouldn't mind to have a co-author or an editor to help out with this because I already have enough stories on my table. Anyways, I want people to review in this one SRSLY review and further more again when you post your suggestion for a crossover put down exactly what it is don't just give me hints thinking I'll know XD that happened. With that said Goodbye! Selamat Tinggal! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know I'm putting this up here because you know, there's gonna be a lot of mismatched ranks in the story so I'm putting this up for the benefit of the people and myself**_

**Army Structures: Each Army Company is comprised of Four Platoons. Each Company is headed by a Jonin Lieutenant With Four Platoon Jonins acting as Platoon CO's with four individual fire teams for each platoon headed by a chuunin. An Army Battalion is comprised of Four Companys and is headed by Low to Mid Jonin. High Jonin are given direct control over Four Army Battalions forming a Division. All Kages hold direct authority over all ground forces.**

**Army Ranks Highest to Kage Military Commander, Mid Kage Military Commander, Low Kage Military Commander, High-Jonin Commander, Mid-Jonin Commander, Low-Jonin Commander, Jonin Lieutenant, Platoon Jonins, First Chuunins, Second Chuunins, Genin.**

**Naval Structure:Fleet: The Shinobi no Chi fleet is numerous and large in scope needing a vast array of leading troops. Most if not all command befall four separate ranks, Captain, Admiral, Rear Admiral and VIce admiral.**

**Ships: On Ships command structures are almost the same to their ground counterparts. The Commanding Officer is almost always the Captain, unless of course a person of higher rank is aboard (Army personnel are not included as a High Jonin Commander is Equivalent to a Fighter Squadron Commander, in fact one must be a Low Kage Military Commander to be equivalent to a Captain), next to the Captain is the First Officer which is then succeeded by the Second Officer and if completely necessary acting commander will be dropped to the Sector Commander of the Fighter Squadron. Should in the unlikely case all of said superiors be decommissioned then SNO (Senior Naval Officer) would take the mantle as Captain.**

**Fighter Squadrons: Fighter squadron on each individual ships, and uncommonly entire fleets, are under direct control of the Sector Commanders of the Fighter Division. These Sector Commanders hold as much power as Low Kage Military Commanders. Fighter Divisions are built under the same principle as their ground counterparts only the acting in commands are Jonin Captains with the lesser ranks being Aerial Chuunins and Gunnery Gennins.**

**Infantry Units:Alongside these Aerial units lies a special brand of groundside military forces trained to fight both within gravity controlled space and zero-gravity control space. These complementary units are called ICRU (Interstellar Combat Ready Unit: Name Sucks I know). These units are trained for Infantry Space Combat, How to Repel Boarding Parties and how to subsequently board enemy ships. They hold a similar command structure to their Army Counterparts only alongside a Platoon Jonin is a Gunnery Chuunin.**

**Vehicular Units carry the same structure and command as the Army.**

_**Everything else will be explained as the story progresses and there's just no way I'd be capable of fitting this into the storyline so I'll post this up first and then when I'm done with the 2nd chapter it'll be plopped down right underneath this. I'll also post i[ a timeline of what happened during the ending of the Naruto storyline...you know when I figure out the dates.**_

_**Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made or points I missed and I'll fix that up as quickly as my schedule would allow. *Stares at Planner* I know you did something.**_

Keitaro was literally bouncing in happiness as he took in the sight of his bridge. Like most Shinobi aircraft the ship stood by the 'Functionality over Aesthetics' rule but boy did he not care because in his opinion it was beautiful!

In the middle of the CIC was a holotable powered by a Magic Lacrima that gave it an Uzumaki red shine, its RED you don't need much more than that. Surrounding the holotable was a flock of Naval Officers all attending their stations. Most if not all of the Officers were comprised of Yamanakas and Naras, the Naras on technical duties while most of the Yamanakas were tasked with intelligence and communications.

At the forefront of the bridge were two pilot seats elevated over a CPS (Chakra Projection System) that showed the entirety of the Solar system and the positions of all allied ship and nearby planets, the Shinobi were firm believers that windows only led to deaths. The two ship pilots, Nani Inuzuka and Barney Stinson, a local of the West, were currently double checking the ships systems, well, Nani was anyways she wasn't all to sure what Barney was doing.

Around the pilots stood a layout of screens that provided the status of the Fighter Division, Stationed ICRU, Army units and the entire ship.

Keitaro was about to squeal like an oversized ten-year old girl but a certain amused voice stopped him from doing so, "Now I hope you aren't going to do anything that isn't befitting of a man of your position" he visibly slumped his shoulders while crying anime tears. 'So close!'

Straightening the Uzumaki nonetheless flashed a bright Uzumaki smile, which was basically to stretched his mouth as far back as possible while revealing his sharp canines, towards Akio Haruno. The Haruno was originally slated to Captain the Kurama however for reasons unknown she refused the position thus giving Keitaro the opportunity to lead this magnificent beast of a ship into space. However the Ruling Five Kages and even the Nine Guardians were apprehensive with the idea of sending someone as young as Keitaro, he was twenty-two Damnit!, into space with one of their most prized and only Sarutobi Class Exploration and Defence Ship. So Akio would remain on the ship as technical advisor until she deemed keitaro fit for active duty.

"Ah! Miss Haruno it is a pleasure to mee-" His excited babble was cut short however when said Haruno grasped his shoulder and nearly crushed it in the famous Haruno super strength grip of doom. "Please Keitaro, I would rather you call me Haruno" There was a sickly sweet smile on her voice and a near venomous aura floating around her. Keitaro blanched as he realised his mistake, the Haruno had been known to be 'touchy' with the subject of her relationship status and openly being aggressive when anything hinting to it being mentioned.

"Uh...uh...Yes Mi-" Hand tightens "I mean Haruno-San" She smiled pleasantly before taking a spot next to the Captains chair and acted as if nothing had actually happened. "I'm sure you've received our latest orders?" The Haruno turned her eyes towards the Uzumaki Captain and he straightened almost immediately.

Acting in complete academy taught perfection he relayed the orders towards the Technical advisor "We are to proceed to the Coordinates recently discovered underneath the ruins of the Rikudo Sennin's fabled temple. Scout, search and relay any happenings to the Mabui space station"

Akio nodded in satisfaction and assumed a more relax posture as she gestured towards the Captains chair. Keitaro gave her a hopeful look at which she raised a delicate, almost amused eyebrow, "It is your ship"

He flashed her another grin before sliding into his chair, right as his First officer Carlos Vernon and his Second Officer Jenna Fernandez walked into the bridge. The two officers chatted a bit more before separating and taking positions next to the Captain.

Keitaro gave each of them a nod of greeting before restraining himself from nearly bouncing out of his seat in excitement. Sure the Fleet of the Shinobi no Chi had explored their solar system and had even colonised a number of planets outside their solar system. But this is something else entirely, the Sarutobi class ship was about to embark in a near 'Dark Adventure' where the crew didn't know where they might end up.

Recently scientists uncovered coordinates from the Rikudo Sennin's temple and they realised they specifically led to an uncharted part of their galaxy that the Shinobi No Chi have yet discovered. This led to a startling realisation that, yes the Rikudo Sennin had even been capable of spaceflight.

To add to this the Sarutobi class ship was going to use the first ever Namikaze-Class Chakra Emission Slipstream engine or The Flash Engine for short. Basically, they weren't just making an expedition force to search for what is presumably a lost heritage of the Rikudo Sennin but also making history as the first ever ship to pass through the 'dimensional travel' theory that had been used by the Yondaime.

The Uzumaki did a last minute systems check, quietly getting permission from the nearby The Royal 1st Fleet ships that were currently guarding the home planet of the Shinobi.

When they got the all clear Keitaro grinned like a maniac as he inputted the Coordinates into the Namikaze's Nav computer before he turned his gaze towards the two pilots. The straight black-haired Inuzuka and the blonde-haired Western Male were currently awaiting for his go-ahead. "Prepare for Flash towards designated coordinates"

Not a minute later a bright white portal appeared right in front of the Five Kilometre long ship, The Hiraishin Seals appearing on the border of the portal as the Chakra Fusion Generators fed the portal with its needed energy. The ship lurched forward towards the portal, its three escorts not far behind, and together they entered the portal before it collapsed to reveal nothing but space.

-In an undisclosed location-

A large white portal manifested itself in the inky blackness of space before a large ship exited from the 'door' followed by three smaller Slug-Class destroyers. The three escorts began forming an arrowhead formation in front of the Sarutobi-Class ED Ship.

As it stood Keitaro was more than happy to find out everyone aboard the ship, and the ship itself, was still intact and not overly damaged though great news, in fact terrific news!, that didn't stop the big question mark that appeared atop his head.

"Um, shouldn't there be some kind of I don't know, Giant Life Tree that will turn into another Ten-tails suppose to be here" He saw Akio giving him a reprimanding look but nonetheless she remained quiet as she as well was confused.

"Maybe it was fluke?" The First Officer Carlos tried cautiously, he knew how defensive the Shinobi could get with the subject of the legendary Sannin. One of the pilots shook their heads, addressing her, Keitaro found out it was Nani, "No, if it was a fluke then the Shinobi Fleet wouldn't send the Kurama, trust me I know Vice Admiral Gari and he doesn't like to waste resources for goose chases"

The First Officer seemed to be slightly convinced from her argument having heard of the Vice Admirals reputation. While Carlos pondered on for a bit it was the Second Officer that made a suggestion, "Perhaps we need to search, from what the scientists say the Galaxy is ever expanding so the coordinates that were given to us were probably out of date" Keitaro seemed to thought about it for a moment or two before finally nodding in agreement.

"It would seem so, yes?" Akio agreed as well and watched as Keitaro ordered a nearby Yamanaka to connect a line with Yumi Yamanaka. The communications officer nodded his head before performing a swift and quick set of hand seals, when they were completed he placed his index finger on a small rectangular piece of metal meant to fit into someone ear, afterwards he sent a pulse of his chakra into the Chakra Conductive metal before handing it to Keitaro.

"Yumi this is Keitaro, Please send out a squadron of Hounds to perform a gridlock search around the area" There was a brief affirmative on the other end before a squadron of the Hounds fighters were launched from the Sarutobi's hangar bay.

As they cleared their flight path Keitaro took a moment to inspect them. Like most of the Shinobi Fleet the ship was powered by Chakra Fusion Generators but also held a compliment of Magical Lacrimas for an extra umph in a tight situation. The ship was sleek and painted a dull grey with a yellow tint to the side. These Hounds were armed with Lightning Pulse Cannons which used a combination of Seals and Lightning Lacrimas to fire the Nicknamed "Lightning Bullet" into whatever enemy they would face. The ship also came with limited Chakra Shielding that was strong enough to deflect most Fighter weaponry as well as several Durability Seals and Excess Heat Seals that increased the ship's survivability.

"Well what do we do now" Keitaro asked and gave the Haruno nearby a searching look though it became uneasy when she flashed him a small amused smile, "Now? Now we wait" Akio and Jenna giggled as both the Captain and First Officer groaned to themselves, "I thought that ended after graduation"

XXXXXXXTobacco SquadronXXXXX

"This is Tobacco-Lead, I repeat this is Tobacco-Lead to all Tobacco Fighters form up on my end and initiate gridlock on my command, over" Jonin Captain Eric Kilroy was grumbling obscenities under his breath as he manouvered his Third-Generation Hounds Fighter across the black plain.

"Gah There's nothing here but twinkling stars and darkness, I don't see much else!" He heard Aerial Chuunin Takeda from his onboard Radio Helmet, a direct link to the Communication Officers, Yamanakas if you were getting technical, that allowed for both standard mechanical radio waves or the more telepathic Yamanakas Radio Seals invented during the Golden Age. As it stood their Radio Helmets were set on telepathic so Eric could hear a few choice words that the Chuunin was thinking but wasn't saying.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Takeda, its my ass on the line if you're caught and then I'll be gunning for you" There was a sudden choke in the Comm lines before laughter erupted from the whole squadron.

"Hey did you guys hear a member of the Nine is onboard the Kurama?" Silence reigned in on everyone as they digested the out-of-the-blue information, "And where the hell did you hear this from Costa?" The Aerial Chuunin Costa was just as enthusiastic as he was when he first mentioned it, "A bunch of the Naval Officers were talking about it in the mess hall and I overheard it, apparently its either the Nibi or the Kyuubi"

There was a snort on the Comm line as Takeda's voice returned "Well it ain't the Kyuubi that's for damn sure! He's currently heading towards Cloud City to help deal with a growing insurrection last I heard so its gotta be the Nibi" There were several dog whistles as one of the pilots commented how they were 'lucky' to be stationed on the Kurama.

Eric smiled slightly as he listened to his men banter back and forth on how beautiful the Nibi Jinchuuriki was and how they were going to sleep with her, so on and so forth. But for Eric he was a bit wary, usually when a member of the Nine were present something big was about to happen and right after that something REALLY BIG was about to happen.

The Nine Guardians were just that, the Nine Guardians, their sole job is to guard against the most dangerous threats so if one was to see a member of the Nine anywhere near them you either had to haul ass while praying to god or just stand there and pray to god that whatever was coming wouldn't eat you.

He shifted his worried thoughts aside however when the fighters finally locked into a grid formation, "Initiate Gridlock on three...two...one! Initiate" Eric was silently pleased when the chatter died down, only chuckling when there was a brief 'Joy-killer' on the line before he flips a nearby switch and the sensors of his craft began emitting Chakra to form a type of Sonar.

There was a tense silence as the Fighters awaited for any signs but after roughly a minute or so Eric sighed, "No good on this side come on, the Captain wants us to do a five by five search" There were grumblings on the Comm line as the pilots weren't happy with wasting their time. Eric too wasn't all that happy but still orders were orders. Just as he was about to twist on his control yolk there was a sudden urgent cry from the Comm line.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, Sonar Caught something! Twelve blips moving in a spearhead formation, is anybody getting this!" Aerial Chuunin Cestiz blared through the Comms.

"Yea I'm getting it! Shit four more contacts on the South side! Moving in two macs!"

"Ah fuck it all, there's contacts on our tails!"

"How the fuck did they get so close! Son of a bitch we're in a motherfucking trap!"

The Color drained from Jonin Captain Eric's face as he realised the same thing, almost violently he slammed the palm of his hand against the side of his helmet where the radio Transceiver was located in. "Command, Command we are being swarmed with unknown contacts I repeat hostile contacts! They've surrounded us-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as what could only be described as hot plasma slammed against his shields, knocking it to 71%.

"We're Under fire!"

"They're shooting fucking Plasma!"

"Plasma? You mean Hot Rocks! That won't break through our shields they're design for Quick Impact Chakra Coils!"

"Think again I'm at half shields, they're doing damage!"

"Shit my shields are gone, My shields are gone, Where the fuck is my wing mate-(Static) Ah!AGH I'm hit, I'm hit I'm going out of control FUCK!"

Eric tightened his grip on his control yolk as he watched one of his fighters careen through space before exploding in a showery display of fire and Chakra,slowly dying out. Eric gritted his teeth as he rolled his ship to the side and in front one of the enemy ships. He didn't get to ponder on its strange design before he pressed down on his firing mechanism.

The Hounds Lightning Pulse Cannons launched 12 inch long solid Lightning through the Chakra/Lacrima Chamber where the Lightning was fed with preservation chakra from the seals at its tip to allow it to survive space travel. When the Lightning passed the threshold it slammed against the enemy ship and in Eric's opinion it seemed to be convulsing before it became dead in space.

"What the fuck did you see that?!" Takeda exclaimed as he dodged another shot of plasma fire.

"See what?" Eric was gritting his teeth as the enemy Fighters continued to swarm their position.

"I swear I saw a black hole right as your LB hit your target!"

"Are you DRUNK!"

"I'm being serious, I actua- Ah shiet! Tango's on my tail!"

"I got you Takeda!" Costa veered right behind the enemy fighter before firing two Lightning Bullets from its chambers, Eric had to pump Chakra into his eyes just to catch the lightning crackle to life from the ship before it slammed against the enemy.

"What the fuck is command doing!" Takeda grumbled as he took a position next to Costa.

"Ah where's my thank you?" Costa chided.

"Chit-Chat later dogfight now!" Eric called through the comms.

XXXXXXXX

Keitaro was nearly hysterical as he forced himself out of his chair. The Comm lines were abuzz with chatter as the squadron of twelve Hounds were battling against an unknown enemy.

"They're closing in on my six!"-"They're everywhere, they're everywhere!"-"What the hell is this, the Magic Union!"

Keitaro bared his fangs as he saw the flashes of explosions and lights shine of from the holographic view of space. He turned eyes towards one of the Naras nearby and was quick to issue his orders. "Find out where the hell these starfighters came from, with their numbers we're either looking at a Warship or a Capital Ship that just let half its squadron out" he turned eyes to the Head of communications, "Get Yumi to send in reinforcements! I want a separate team scanning the radio channels and telepathic waves for any Communications other than our own!"

Akio Haruno was in the background giving the Uzumaki an appraising eye before she added her own input, "What about the Destroyers Uzumaki?" Keitaro turned eyes to his First Officer who nodded and tapped a communication uplink on his ear, "Escorts form V-Formation around the The Kurama, Full Red-Alert! Prepare all hands for combat and ICRU are to be on standby, over"

Keitaro nodded his thanks to his First Officer before straightening his Captains Uniform, when he was done he turned to the Weapons Coordinator, Barney Stinson, and spoke in a near flat tone, "Prepare Chakra Cannons, Full power to the Shield Generators, Prepare Point Defense System and Activate all Secondary Cannons, Lightning pulse cannon, Quick Impact Chakra Coils...the works" The blonde pilot nodded his head as he typed into his console, a wide grin over his face as he muttered a 'This is so awesome!' underneath his breath.

Keitaro would have said the same thing but since he was being evaluated he remained serious as he watched the holotable that depicted the battle against the Hound Squadron Tobacco and the enemy, as it stood they were taking out ship more than they were losing but with the pressure of being outnumbered the tide of the battle could change in the blink of an eye.

"Sir we found an enemy transmission!" One of the Yamanakas reported as he took a step next to the Captain, "Its a telepathic wave but its underdeveloped and primitive compared to the yamanakas version, so the transmission won't be in the best of shapes" The Uzumaki nodded as the Yamanaka performed a set of seals and connecting it to the rest of those within the bridge.

To everyones surprise there seemed to be some sort of guttural voice on the other end spoken in some otherworldly language. "Can you translate it using the the Translation Jutsu?" Keitaro asked as the Yamanaka cupped his chin in thought "It should work, judging by the sounds they at least have lips and a sentient thought process so the jutsu should work..."He performed a single rat seal before the mismatched words started to swirl into a form of english but that did little to ease any of the crews emotions.

"DEATH TO THE INFIDELS"

Keitaro rubbed his forehead as a headache was suddenly taking shape in his brain, "Well...what the hell did we drop into"

**So confirmed Multi-Crossover, Star Wars (The Vong in Particular), Macross frontier (Ahh the memories), Halo (Because SPARTANS) and Mass Effect (I will enjoy murdering the Council over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...)**

_****_**Kudos to anyone who can guess who this enemy is.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobacco-Lead! This is Red-Lead moving in to assist your position!" Eric nearly sighed in relief if it wasn't for the fact that he was being cornered by a trio of enemy fighters. "Red-Lead, this is Tobacco-Lead spread formation! These guys are swarming us!" Eric's HUD lit up as his Sensors picked up on twelve friendly contacts entering the battle. He was slightly dismayed before an extra three more squadrons appeared right after Red Squadron.

All across the Comms the callsigns of different Squadrons filled the telepathic waves and Eric sighed in relief.

"This is Takeda! i got two tango's on my tail, Costa where are you?!" Takeda's voice was near panicky as he tried to avoid incoming plasma fire from two bogies behind him. "They're closing in on my tail, I can't evade!" Eric pulled his control yolk towards the distress Chuunin and opened fire with his Lightning Pulse Cannon, hoping to get some weight off his shoulders. "Thanks Cap'n!"

Eric gave a simple affirmative before bringing his craft into a sharp turn to avoid a pair of Fighters battling each other. The scene was chaos as the reinforcement of Hounds began to duke it out with the unknown fighters, the enemy ships were small but so were the Hounds and unlike the enemy ships they were nimbled too.

"This is Sector Commander Yumi Yamanaka, all Squadrons make way for Null Heavy Aircraft entry" Eric's jaw dropped down in shock and like everyone on the field nearly crashed into something as their minds tried to perform a reset.

"The Nulls?! It can't be that bad can it!" Casto exclaimed into the Comms but that was overshadowed when another twenty enemy fighters joined into the fray and began to separate with the intent of engaging one of them.

"I don't personally care! So long as I get to go to sleep and flirt with the Nibi I'm fine!" Takeda announced and that renewed some of the fighting spirit in the remaining Tobacco members who managed to survive the initial ambush. "Yea! For the NIBI!"

"FOR THE NIBI!" They cried as one and Eric couldn't help but let the bemused smile show as he made his own small declaration, 'That girls in for a big surprise'

XXXXXXXX

Kumiko Hideichi was blushing for some unapparent reason. For whatever sign of an impending doom or show of her femininity that her body decided to express. She fought hard against the sudden redness of her face and managed to at least have stopped it from reaching her ears, though the same thing couldn't be done about her face.

'Ohhh, I think a few fine young men are talking about you Kumiko-chan' Yea, well, there goes the stand for her ears. Her face lit up like napalm at Matatabi insinuation.

'Matatabi! Stop being so perverted, dear Kami you're worse then Kurama on one of his fits' Kumiko whined on the inside, on the outside she kicked a nearby crate sullenly which caught the attention of some neary pilots and workers, who immediately upon spotting her pout grew hearts in their eyes and were openly giggling like a pack of fangirls.

'Kurama-kun is only like that because he misses Naruto-san' Kumiko suddenly lost her pout and became more respectful at the mention of the Great Rokudaime Hokage that had led the Shinobi Villages into a time of Peace and Prosperity. She lowered her head with a silent prayer for the mighty blond.

'Kurama has always spoken well of the 'Founding Father' and had always been reluctant to accept a new Jinchuuriki' Kumiko thought, knowing the Nibi was listening inside her.

'It's in his nature, he was always stubborn and when he met Naruto-san and befriended him that stubbornness only grew. Naruto was the first he had opened up to and in his mind it was his last" The Nibi sighed tiredly, her siblings mannerisms giving her some annoyance as she trailed a lazy claw on the dirt ground of Kumiko's mindscape.

'But this year he has accepted a new host' Kumiko countered only she grew confused when Nibi snorted in amusement.

'Sometimes I wonder if you're too innocent for your own good' Before Kumiko could question her long-time friend she spotted a group of pilots rushing past her, they were wearing grey fatigues with Third-Generation G-Force Dampening Suits designed by the Hyuuga Industries. That wasn't what caught her attention however, what caught her attention was the insignia located on their upper arms. It was a swirling ball of Chakra with a Lightning Bolt and a Torch of Fire crossed from the centre while there were several wind motives flowing around it.

"The Nulls? The fighting can't be that bad can it?" Kumiko questioned out loud. She didn't expect to get an answer but one of the nearby members decided to anyways.

"They're being overwhelmed with sheer numbers and there's talk that an enemy capital ship might come by later and attack us, since we don't know their capabilities and our bombers are still undergoing refueling the Nulls are our only defence against them" Kumiko raised both her eyebrows at the tidbit of information as she gave him a shy thank. The worker blushed a ruby crimson before rushing off to tell his friends about what had happened.

Seeing him run away like that got her confused and the Nibi inside her couldn't help but roll her eyes.

'My little kitten I think its about time we met with the captain, I heard he was an Uzumaki so I'm sure he wouldn't be disturbed with your presence' Kumiko nodded her head before turning to one of the nearby Hound fighters, the exterior polished enough to allow her to check for anything amiss on her person.

The young female was proud of her looks and often regarded herself as being 'pretty', she had a nice body with enough curves to outclass the average female and she had a respectable size to her breasts. She was shorter than the rest of the nine standing at 5'1' with long silky black hair and high cheek bones, these were just to frame her eyes that were a curious shade of silver.

To top off her figure, she was wearing the usual attire she always wore. A standard light grey PT shirt with a sleeveless First Royal Fleet jacket and a knee-length blue skirt that ended off into a pair of low-heel boots.

She was never one for style but the Nibi had all but forced her to take up on her fashion suggestions.

Satisfied with herself the young twenty year-old turned briskly and made to head towards a nearby elevator. As she did she failed to notice the various eyes that were following her exit, some of them even whining pitiful at her back as they had missed their chance to talk to her.

XXXXXXXThe Kurama CICXXXXXXX

Keitaro was currently skimming through the reports of the Fighter Squadrons as the Kurama's and the three Slug-Class destroyer's Point Defense Systems shot down as many incoming plasma and enemy fighters that drifted too close for comfort.

"Sir the Nulls are reporting that they are prepared to launch!" A nearby Nara reported and Keitaro nodded his head in thanks to his direction. Keitaro was a little bit nervous at deploying a group of Null-Class Fighters that he had next to no experience with. Null pilots were given a whole separate curriculum than the average flight student due to their demanding training.

Pulling out as much information as he could from a nearby database as well as falling back on the several rumors he had heard of them, Keitaro summarised as much information as he could with what he had. The Null class fighters were some of the most advanced fighters to have been made by the Shinobi, having reached a little bit over the size of a Hound fighter, the Null was more streamlined and sported Chakra Torpedos alongside a Heavy Chakra canon that launched one of the most feared weapons of the Shinobi, 'The Rasengan'.

These ship were designed simply just for destruction.

"Tell the Nulls to assist the Hound Squadrons but the whole point of them being there is to deter the movement and offense of a Capital ship" The Yamanakas nodded before relaying the information. As they did so Keitaro looked to Jenna, "Jenna prepare a firing solution for Zone X213 by Y61! That's the most likely position that an enemy Capital Ship will likely position itself"

Jenna nodded her head and worked with a group of Naras in calculation as Carlos was helping on coordinating the Null fighters. "No!Negative save your Chakra Cannons for the Capital Ship! Maintain Delta-Theta Formation" Carlos was pacing around the Bridge as he anxiously awaited for the Capital ship to arrive, which he assumed was going to turn the tide of the battle against them.

Keitaro couldn't blame him, he too wasn't all too keen on meeting these new enemies Capital Ship and they just couldn't jump back to Shinobi no Chi since they didn't know if they could follow them or not and they didn't want to risk another random jump.

Keitaro slumped against his chair in mental exhaustion as he watched Akio Haruno work with some Naval Officers in preparing the ship for the inevitable ship battle. "How do you do this Haruno-san, I'm nearly dead with nerves as it is"

Akio stopped her work with the Naval officers to give him a sympathetic look, "It's like that for all First Times, I remember when I was fighting during the Colonial Rebellion, if the Chakra Impact Coils don't get you first then its the nerves" Her eyes grew distant as she played with her pink hair slightly, "Definitely the Nerves" Keitaro grew slightly concerned for the older female but before he could express it the door to the bridge swished open and to his surprise the Nibi Jinchuuriki stepped through.

"Captain-San, I hope you do not mind my intrusion" The girl bowed towards Keitaro and the Uzumaki blushed a deep crimson, at both having one of the Nine bowing down to him as well as her beauty. Pushing himself off his chair he gave her a bright smile as he tried to get his hormones in check 'Damn it, you're not a teenager anymore Keitaro hold yourself together!'

"Nibi-Chan I would greatly appreciate it if you'd rather not bow to me, I am as equal to you as you are with me, despite our different positions we are both Shinobi" The Nibi Jinchuuriki bounced up from her bow with a cheery smile, her boobs deciding they were happy too and bounced with her.

"Thank you Captain-san!" Keitaro frowned at the honorific.

"Keitaro will be fine and no San, I'm not nearly old enough to have the tolerance for that" The Nibi jinchuuriki smiled again at him, a small giggle escaping her soft pink lips that sounded so beautiful that it lulled Keitaro's nerves almost immediately. He now knew why they called her the Goddess of men.

"I would be honored to call you Keitaro" She smiled sweetly at him, not noticing how Akio was giving her a dirty and jealous look at how easily she had enraptured the mens attention and Jenna was more or less awed by her abilities. "However I must ask how the battle against the unknowns is progressing" That snapped Keitaro out of his stupor as he nodded his head at her seriously. Pulling out a holographic screen he pushed the reports towards her. Technically the Members of the Nine outranked him.

"The Hounds Squadrons are hitting the enemy hard but their coordinated strikes are so well-played that our fighters are being pressured to keep up their firepower, however our Quality over their Quantity is giving our fighters quite an edge" The Nibi jinchuuriki nodded as she read through the reports and grew a thoughtful frown, a light puff to her lower lip that gave her frown a tiny twinge of a cute expression.

"How are our ships qualities over theirs?" She asked with a minute tilt of her head. Keitaro, along with the rest of the ship crew, had to hold himself from growing hearts in his eyes and trying to flirt with her at the action.

With a monumental effort Keitaro opened his mouth to speak, "Their ships, believe it or not, seemed to be highly organic. From what we were able to discern the ship itself is alive and like a living organism it reacts minutely with various pulses. The material the living ship is made of is enough to possibly stop a Chakra Bullet from our older fighter models but a Lightning Bullet with an equivalent of 150 000 Volts? The thing being living is its greatest downfall as nothing short of a High-kage could resist that"

"Or a Jinchuuriki" The Nibi Jinchuuriki grinned at him and Keitaro couldn't help but grin back at her, she had a sense of humor too.

"Sir!" All of the Senior Naval Personnel turned sharply to one of the Yamanakas who called out, "The sensors are picking up two large contacts, both Capital ships closing in on our position!" The Uzumaki's face morphed into shock, _two_ Capital Ships!

Keitaro's face lost all its color when something seem to stretch within the space in front of the ship. The Uzumaki's head was in a whirlwind of activity as he imagined the capital ships that were to appear, he expected large monstrous ships with bigger guns and shields so powerful you could see them and he thought about...about...he wasn't sure but he was pretty certain that they were horrible.

That was why his face was stretched into horror, fear and panic when the ship kept stretching and stretching until it simply collapsed into itself to show...show, "Are those seashells?" Carlos incredulous voice beat Keitaro by a millisecond as a large...seashell drifted into view.

"I love seashells!" Keitaro stared with comically large eyes as the Nibi jinchuuriki squealed in delight at seeing the seashells and for some reason or another Keitaro felt like agreeing and mentioning how he had always loved seashells too. Except for the fact he hadn't been on a beach for nearly fifteen years.

Keitaro ripped his gaze away from the beautiful young female and set his eyes on the ship. It really looked like a seashell in his opinion, roughly the size of at least 1600 metres and sporting some type of webbing on its lower outer-shell. The thing didn't seem to sport any weapons but like most Shinobi Keitaro knew looks could be deceiving.

"Prepare to fire CIC rounds, aim Lightning cannons and order the Nulls to form a spearhead formation, make sure the Destroyers aim for the one to the right, its the closest so it'd be well within the range for them" Keitaro's orders were later affirmed by Akio and the Naval officers worked to set everything in motion. All across the deck several Naras were giving their affirmatives in their tasks while the Yamanakas were spreading orders to the fighters and destroyers around them.

"Sir all Chakra Impact Coils are loaded and on standby, Lightning Cannons are primed and ready, Null fighters are awaiting signal and the Destroyers have their guns trained on their target!" Carlos reported. Keitaro nodded his head and, moving his hand swiftly, he provided the command "Fire!"

The Chakra Impact Coils were a Third Generation RailGun Based weaponry that accelerated Chakra Ignited Rounds spiraled into the shape of a coil to allow for better Chakra Conductivity. These Chakra Coils are almost always fed with Lightning Chakra as they are the most effective in space however for close ranges the Chakra Coils can be empowered by Fire or even Wind Chakra so long as the Chakra was capable of sustaining it with the lack of oxygen.

Seeing Battle during the Colonial Rebellion these weapons were feared for both their lethality and their diversity in combat.

It was with this reputation that the Chakra Impact Coils were launched from The Kurama's Main RailGun located underneath its hull. Pushing the Coil out from its shaft in the speed of 300 000 KM per second it impacted against the enemy ship, a type of black hole formed to try and intercept the bullet and partially succeeded, it took a chunk off its initial strength but in the end the black hole couldn't take the stress and dispersed, allowing the Coil to hit its mark.

Though it didn't cleave through the ship it made quite a dent on it which left the ship open for three more Chakra Coils that were fired in quick succession to the first one. While the ship facing The Kurama's wrath was still standing the other one was barely holding together as it was assaulted with smaller but no less lethal Chakra Impact Coils from the Three-Slug Class Destroyers. Though its shielding was capable of stopping two to three before it shattered.

"Report!" Keitaro ordered tersely.

"Sir! Medium Hull Damage on Capital Ship one while the second is on fire with massive hull damage, confirm hit on 16 out of 18 Chakra Impact Coils!"

"Sir the NULL fighters have dropped their payload but were stopped by the enemy shields!"

Keitaro nodded his head, "Get the Point Defense Systems to launch Quick Impact Chakra Coils to cover their retreat" The Naval Officer nodded as he relayed the information over. The Redhead turned to Akio and was unsurprised to see her vigorously reading the reports of the fighters and destroyers. She was a captain through and through.

"Sir, the enemy is returning fire!" The muscles on his face tensed, he turned to the Nara who reported it and made a call for the two pilots at the front, "All secondary reactors to the shields! Full reverse and order the destroyers to follow"

Nani nodded her head and punched in the codes for a full reverse as her co-pilot rerouted all available power to the shields. But their efforts, and the efforts of the destroyers, to dodge were in vain however as the enemy capital ships fired hot plasma through the expanse of space and slammed against their shields.

The Kurama held strong against them, its shields only dropping to 78% but the destroyers weren't as lucky, one of the destroyers had its entire shields destroyed and suffered severe hull damage while another destroyer had lost its engines. The only Destroyer that came out unscathed retreated behind The Kurama for safety.

"Sir, The Vintage and The Sand has suffered damage, fires through deck 5-15 and structural damage!" Keitaro watched the Vintage lick its wounds and joined the other destroyer in hiding behind The Kurama however the one that had lost its engines were drifting through space.

"Sir the enemy launch ships! Probably boarding parties!" A face of shock morphed into his face and he immediately slammed his palm onto a nearby radio to alert the crew of The Sand, "NSA The Sand you have enemy boarding parties moving to your position, alert Beta-protocol repel the invaders but if need be launch escape pods and destroy the ship!" Letting go of the radio he ordered a squadron of Hounds to try and stop anymore boarding parties from entering the ship.

"All Cannons aim for the enemy ships! I want them a hulking mass of dead weight now! We need to help our people onboard The Sand!"

_**Codex: ICRU**_

_**Interstellar Combat Ready Unit are the Shinobi's answer to Zero-Gravity Infantry Combat. Members of the Interstellar Combat Ready Unit were originally brought together with a force of fifty conscripts that were part of the Civilian Militia Program. These Fifty conscripts were trained by ANBU Colonel Milo 'Jackie' Thomas. The ANBU colonel trained them rigorously in Airborne Combat and Heliborne insertions into heavily defended enemy camps. Members of these early ICRU incarnation were expected to keep a strict training regime where their diets and movements were closely monitored for a year.**_

_**These conscripts were adopted into the 7th Colony Defense Brigade (7 CDB) where they would serve with distinction for much through the Shinobi Colonisation period.**_

_**Ten Years after their induction they were finally given 'Elite' status with their very own Colors to present in battles and ceremonies. These new Elite troops were taken out of the 7 CDB and put into their own branch of the Military, the modern ICRU.**_

_**Following their Elite Status the now dubbed ICRU were given their own Black Berets with their symbol being a Bayonet and Wings inscribing their superior skills in Infantry Combat and Aerial Insertions.**_

_**To this day the ICRU training is comparable with ANBU training due to their close roots with the Military Branch. For one to enter the ICRU, they must first go through a preliminary exam consisting of a team course that requires the group of soldiers to swim 50 meters, to climb a high tower, rappel down a tower and complete a 5 km run with a standard obstacle course and carry an "injured" teammate on a stretcher for the last 1.5 kilometers. The entire course is done in full battle order with packs packed with sandbags to reach the required weight requirement.**_

_**After this the members are place through two course, Officer Training Course and Specialist Training Course that last about three years, the first year being in camp while the next two years are spent training on assigned posts and ships.**_

_**The ICRU were famous for their ability to repel Boarding Parties and to Subsequently Board Enemy Ships but they held true to their roots and are instrumental in Airborne operations and Heliborne Insertions deep within enemy lines to take and hold Areas of Interests (AOI) while performing Guerilla Tactics to disorganized enemy movements.**_


	4. Chapter 4

All ICRU personnel proceed to breached areas, repel enemy force and provide security for evacuated personnel. Repeat Beta-Protocol has been initiated

The men and women of the ICRU were ignoring the warning blares as they worked quickly and efficiently to pull up retractable covers that were littered around the area and pushing crates to cut off possible flanking maneuvers around their ranks. The ICRU were dressed in an armored vest that held chakra conductive powder that hardened upon impact, underneath that were black fatigues and Army-regulations Combat Boots. On their right sleeve was the ICRU symbol while on the left sleeve was the Unit Name 'Trinity Platoon'.

Trinity Platoon was separated from their Parent Company to be further effective in repelling the enemy force. As it stood Trinity Platoon had a force of four Fire Teams of Five and two platoons from the Army Company also stationed in the ship. Right now the ICRU took command of the two and were setting them up around the center of the defense line while the ICRU took the sides.

When the heavy duty retractable covers had been raised and the crates positioned Platoon Jonin Isane Hatake ordered her troops to take up their positions. The Hatake was dressed much like the rest of her troops but unlike them she held a White-Fang Pistol attached to her hip that was used specifically with the Hatake family.

The young woman turned, causing her long silver hair to flow with her movement and stepped next to her 2IC Haru Dragneel. The Fire-Dragon Slayer gave her a lopsided grin as he loaded his M0217 Heavy Munitions Weapons System with Chakra Propellant Conductive Rounds capable of accepting Magic with the default Lightning, Fire and Wind rounds. "So into the fire again, eh Hatake?" The Pink-Haired male grinned at her, the right sleeve of his uniform customized with a striped red and grey design.

"Yes it seems so wouldn't it? I'm still surprise you're not in the infirmary though" Isane commented casually as she directed an Army Machine Gun team to take a position atop a stack of crates for a better vantage point.

"If I'm dying anytime soon then its in the front lines rather than a hospital bed" She smiled slightly, remembering similar words from her childhood. "So, when is the Kurama gonna send back up? I heard the ship has a good Four Divisions of ICRU personnel, we sure could use them"

Isane shrugged her shoulders, her eyes crinkling playfully at the Dragon-Slayer, "Don't know but if I know space battles and with what I've heard about the Kurama's armaments then it'd be a solid hour or two before help arrives" The males smile reached his ears. He nodded his head to her before dashing to take a spot close to where the enemy boarding parties were to breach and Isane watched him go with amusement before she too took a spot as well. The 60 soldiers, 20 of each were ICRU personnel and the rest Army, were waiting now.

Isane took a few moments to look at her AR15 Fully Automatic/Semi-Automatic Space Infantry Weapons Systems, a standard rifle for the ICRU, and ejected her magazine to check the ammo. The ammo glistened a shiny silver as the Chakra Conductive metal waited to be launched with either Lightning, Fire or Wind Chakra each having its own specialties that were more or less Common Knowledge.

Slamming the clip home she popped out of cover and zoomed in on the roof when the tearing of metal was heard. Looking to it she saw as the Grade A Cloud City metal was ripped from its confines by some large slug-like creature before it covered the hole with its mouth. To Isane's surprise a group of human-like beings dropped from the creatures mouth and turned to them.

She grimaced slightly as she looked at their hideous and disgusting armor, the psychological effects would have probably shaken her if not for the fact that Shinobi were notorious for their psychological warfare. The Hatake didn't give her enemies a chance to collect themselves as she launched a Fire Bullet from her gun and watched as it sprayed hot Napalm against her target.

It didn't affect the armor but for the beings uncovered face it burnt it badly and the alien fell to the ground clutching its face. Isane raised an eyebrow at the fact the armor held but nonetheless appeared non-plus as she calmly called to her soldiers through their telepathic link, 'Use Wind or Lightning Bullets, Haru You're clear for Dragon-Slayer Bullets'

The named 2IC grinned ferally as he pumped his Magical energy into his weapon and pushed himself out of cover with twenty-three others as they trained their guns at the enemy. WIthout another moment they unleashed a torrent of bullets into the enemy ranks.

The aliens broke and spread out from their positions as, to their great surprise, the armor they wore groaned slightly at the force of the Wind-Bullets smashing into them. Each of the Warriors noticed that pieces of their armor were being chipped off with each strike. Hissing at each other the warriors pulled out some kind of insect-like disc and threw them towards the Shinobi soldiers.

Some were able to duck in time but others were hit with it full-force. The armored vest held against the enemy discs, hardening in time to stop the brunt of the force but the soldiers had the wind knocked out of them and some bones cracked. Pumping Chakra into their wounded areas the men shrugged off the attacks and continued their barrage at the enemy.

The warriors growled as many of them began to pull out tube-like weapons from their backs and fire them at their enemy. Shooting the same disc projectiles as the ones they threw only these ones had razors on them ,apparently, as a soldier realised when he lost his forearm to the deadly projectiles.

"AGHH!" He dropped to the ground with his injured arm on his lap but his ICRU training kicked in and instead of using one hand to aim his gun he laid the underbarrel over his cover and blind fired. Isane gave a cry for a medic before returning to shooting.

She was surprised at the durability of the enemy armor but soon found out it was vulnerable against Lightning Bullets, something she also knew was a weakness for their ships. Maybe they've never seen lightning before? Because she could hardly imagine why a race as advance as they are to be capable of making armor to withstand Wind bullets, the strongest of all the elements, be ineffective against Lightning bullets.

"They're Charging!" Isane's eyebrows raised to her hairline as the enemy troops tried to suicide charge them, behind them the sounds of more of their boarding parties entering the fray could be heard. They were wielding some type of serpent that hissed at the ICRU personnel. Her raised eyebrow became an evil grin as she tapped a telepathic signal to Haru.

'Haru do the honors' Haru made an enthusiastic affirmative.

She paid a quick glance to her 2IC to see him performing a certain stance, legs spread apart and arms to his waist as he reared his head back. Breathing in a gust of wind the male lurched forward with a cry of, 'Fire Dragons Roar!'. A wall of flame was launched from the Dragon-Slayers mouth and impacted against the warriors.

They fell back, some of them being cooked alive inside their strange armor while others tried to shrug it off smiling as they did. 'Must be Masochists' Isane surmised as she pulled out her White-Fang Pistol. The Armor-Piercing White streaked bullets were launched from her sidearm and impacted against the enemy armor. Again, they proved to be durable against it but the force applied by the bullets sent the warriors sprawled against their backs with some having their chest caved in.

She was slightly satisfied with the outcome of the battle but readied for another as more troops were dropped into the cargo bay by more of those strange creatures. Turning to her troops she was slightly disheartened to see fifteen Army personnel having been killed by the projectiles while five ICRU and one Army soldier were nursing wounds or missing limbs.

She ordered for the medics to tend to them as the Army Machine Gun team provided cover fire for the troops. Isane reloaded her weapon and sighed despairingly to herself. "And here I thought I thought I could finish my book today" Slamming a fresh clip home and switching to Semi-automatic fire she steadied her aim against her enemies and fired.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro watched as the enemy Capital ship that was on fire fell against the combined barrage of the Kurama's Lightning Cannons and Chakra Impact Coils. Explosions littered the hull before it finally tipped over, dead but still intact. Keitaro smiled 'Good'

Turning an eye towards Carlos the male gave a slightly annoyed huff before tapping into the telepathic link he had with the rest of the fighters, "NULLs new orders, guard the enemy capital ship...the one that's burning and nearly dead num-nuts!" He snapped out of the transmission with a crossing of his arms and a pout on his lips.

"Fight didn't turn out how you wanted it too?" Keitaro asked knowingly. All he got in return was a miffed Carlos grumbling underneath his breath. Jenna gave him a strange look before shrugging and passing a data-pad to Keitaro, "Sir the fighters are mopping up the enemy ships but not without casualties, we lost three and a half squadrons while the rest are nursing wounds" The Uzumaki was cupping his chin in deep thought, passing glances to Akio who was also thinking hard.

"Uzumaki I suggest we order our fighters to pull back and initiate a concentrated barrage on the remaining enemy Capital Ship" The Haruno supplied, nodding Keitaro gestured his hands to the holo-table depicting the very same Capital Ship.

"You all know your duties" The Naval Officers gave affirmatives and begin inputting commands into their various stations.

"You know sir, it's not too late to seek a peaceful end to the conflict" Nani Inuzuka mentioned as she steered the Kurama into attack range. Her Co-pilot snorted next to her, his hands dancing across his instruments as he received the calculations and set the guns to fire.

"They started the fight they should see it through to the end and aren't you an Inuzuka? I would have thought 'peaceful negotiations in battle' was taboo with your clan" Barney said. Nani give him a dirty look and sped the engines by a fraction, not so much to affect the standing personnel on the bridge but enough to cause Barney, who was sitting and didn't have a firm foothold on something, to crash his forehead onto his control yolk.

"OW! Now that's just mean!"

"Oh thank you! I was going for that"

"Now that was uncalled for!"

"So was your stereotype! Not all Inuzuka's crave war!"

"Could have fooled me, Actually no you could have fooled the dear Grand Admiral with that lie!"

"You're so childish!"

"And you're an Inuzuka with tats on your face! Uh anyone heard of redundancy!"

"ENOUGH!" The two pilots twisted to see Akio fuming at them, a tick mark on her forehead as she glared at them with as much fury as she could muster and for a Haruno...well that was alot!

"You too will keep you mouth SHUT and do as you are ORDERED!" Nani grumbled underneath her breath before resuming to piloting the ship while Barney let a few stray curse words leave his lips. Throughout the entire exchange, Keitaro was trying to hold in his laughter. Kumiko was trying to also while Jenna and Carlos, the two brown-haired westerns, were casting bemused glances between the two pilots.

"Moving into position in five minutes" Nani reported briskly.

"Guns loaded and prepared to unleash awesomeness!" Barney announced, he seemed to have forgotten the whole argument that happened a fair bit of seconds ago.

"Right, well" Clearing his throat Keitaro fixed his uniform and continued in a more dignified manner, though he still had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Onwards then!"

XXXXBack to The Sand!XXXX

"Sir the Platoon Jonin Isane Hatake is reporting losses in the eastern Cargo Bay! The enemy Boarding Parties are employing some sort of lizard creatures to distract the troops while the main force of more challenging human-like aliens attack the main force" High-Jonin Commander C gave the Mid-Jonin Commander (MJC) a brief nod.

"It seems as though the enemy is far more advanced than when we initial thought" One MJC commented but C shook his head in the negative, "No, their tactics are straight 'just kill everything' orders. Hell they only take cover when directly threatened too which, apparently to them, is non-existent as they jump in front of our bullets! The only reason they are winning is because of those damned lizards!"

Right as he said this a hologram image of three ICRU soldiers huddled up in a corridor was shown. They were shooting the 'Lizards' with precise and calm fire but that soon backfired as more rose from the bodies of their fallen comrades and started to swarm their position. However even then the ICRU was prevailing, until of course one of the more 'grotesque' ones dropped into the middle of their circle.

Its serpent spat some-type of venom into one of the ICRU who began screaming bloody murder and try to shoot the alien down. He got two shots in before the serpent's tail went through his chest, killing him.

The monster brought the living staff onto another ICRU soldiers head who was crushed underneath its force and only had another breath or two of life before dying. The last soldier was quick and switched to lightning rounds, shooting two into the things legs to immobilise it and then unloading into its face. But even then it was just a hollow victory as the Lizards from before were able to get behind him and stab him with their spears.

He fell down dead.

C shook his head at what he saw and looked to the various MJC's in the room. He was the High-Jonin Commander of the Army Division onboard the ship (1,280 men) but when the High-Jonin Commander (HJC) of the ICRU was killed during the barrage on the ship he was forced to take the mantle as the MJC was still a rookie.

So he was given command of the ICRU Battalion aboard the Sand consisting of roughly 320 men (Not counting those already dead). Around him were various Mid to Low Jonin Commanders of each branch looking to him for guidance.

For the veteran thirty-year old those looks barely fazed him.

"I want the ICRU to keep the pressure we CANNOT afford to continue this fight within the close quarters of the ship, those Lizards would chew us to pieces! I want First and Second Battalion to assist the ICRU in defending the area, the other two are to set up defences within the corridors, if the line does break we'll need to be prepared" the Officers nodded, each breaking off to inform their units of the orders.

Seeing them gone C pulled out his AR15 from his back and sighed, a nostalgic look passing his rugged features. "I miss being a dirt grunt" He past a glance around him to see the room, formerly a bunk that was the nearest safe area they could coordinate their defences, was empty...and he felt eyes on him.

Growling C brought his AR15 to bear as he eyed the ceilings. Clicking the safety off his gun he wasn't disappointed as out from the ceiling another one of those mutilated looking creatures fell in front of him, its serpent baring its fangs at him. The monster rose to his full-height, glaring down onto the human standing in front of him.

"You're a tall bitch aren't you?"

The alien brought his serpent into an arc for C's torso but C had seen that a mile away. Chucking his body back the male dodged the deadly living staff and brought his AR15 to bear on the threat to his life. Pulling the trigger his gun fired a Lightning bullet towards his opponent but he dodged and ran to keep as little distance between him and the commander as possible.

C used the underbarrel of his gun to stop the strike but flinched away when the serpent coiled around it and tried to snap at his face. Dropping his rifle the Cloud City native pulled out his Kunai blade from his chest holster while readying his pistol in the other hand.

The creature rolled forward to close the distance again and lashed out with his foot. It found its mark and C was sent tumbling down onto the ground but almost frantically C was able to bring his blade up fast enough to stop himself from getting impaled. Taking his chance C shoved the barrel of the gun into the beast's mouth and pulled the trigger. It flopped down lifeless, the back of its head now sporting a huge hole.

Rounding around and onto his stomach C sighed to himself before he heard the sounds of two more thunks behind him. Pulling himself up into a crouch he was horrified to see two more of these aliens standing in front of him.

They growled at each other and as one they attacked him.

"Ah fuck me"

Jumping back he put as much space between him and the two as possible before rounding the sights of his pistol onto the closest one, which was the one to his left, and fired. Internally cursed when the beast shrugged off the standard wind bullets with a smile as his pistol was still set on Wind.

The alien surged forward with a battle cry and met the Commanders chest with its elbow. C cried out in pain as a few bones broke free and felt his back slam painfully against a wall. "Shit!" He was in a bad way now, very bad. Sliding down he dodged a strike for his head and taking the chance he pulled his pistol back and made sure to set it on Lightning. "Say hello to your ugly devil for me asshole" He pulled the trigger and was satisfied to hear the armor it wore to suddenly squeal in pain before killing the wearer in some grand way.

Seeing the first one dead C wasted no time in rolling to the side and aiming his gun to the remaining alien. The last xeno twirled to the side to dodge the bullet before lunging forward with a kick to C's face and then sent its heel into the Commanders skull. The HJC's head swam with stars as the alien readied its snake to kill him.

Bang

C looked up in time to see the alien drop to the ground lifeless as its head now sported a hole. Craning his head around the lifeless corpse he spotted one of the MJC's walking into the room with AR trained and ready for any other enemy.

"Boy...you have shitty timing" The MJC chuckled but still didn't drop his gun from its raised position. "We got ambushed outside and the squad of Soldiers were killed but we're all fine, thought we'd come and check on you"

C threw his head back and laughed as loud as he dared, "Well I just went against three of these aliens apparent elites and beat two before nearly dying to the third, I'm just as peachy to a Yamanakas ass!" The MJC smirked at him as he extended a hand for him. C grabbed it and gave him a half-hearted grumbled at the help, "I'm not old and gray you know" The MJC said nothing as he shouldered his gun and tipped his head towards the door.

"We need to relocate, Sir" C nodded before leaving the room and turned a corner to see the various MJC's who had left the room watching the corridors for any enemy activity. For a moment C seem to drink in the sight of seeing twenty of these elites on the ground dead but became disheartened at seeing the five Army personnel lying dead beneath his feet.

He grieved their deaths for a moment before turning to the MJC's "Let's move" That was it and they were racing across the expanse of the ship hoping that they would come out the victors in the end.

XXXXXXXXXTo the Ships!XXXXXXX

Keitaro smiled as the last Capital ship finally blew up in a fiery show of explosions that sent the entire crew cheering. Nani sighed to herself as she made an assessment on the ships status. "Sir, reporting Shields at 12% setting reactors to recharge, Minimal Hull damage and a reported breach on Deck 17, 25 confirmed deaths."

Barney went with his own reports, "All Canons are going offline, Secondary Canons are slightly overheated with QICC (Quick Impact Chakra Coils) are currently depleted, we used a lot of them to keep their fighters off us"

Keitaro nodded his head, patting his officers uniform from any non-existant dust as he tried to shove the casualties aside. "I want army units sent to assist the NSA The Sand with repelling the enemy force, I want the NSA Casper to head straight back to Shinobi Controlled space and alert the Space Station Mabui to current events, Barney open up a portal for them" Barney nodded as he punched coordinates into his instruments.

"Wouldn't it be better if we sent the ICRU to assist The Sand?" Kumiko asked and was greeted with a shake of a head from Akio.

"If what I'm guessing is true then they have another job to worry about"

"And that is?" Kumiko asked.

Keitaro made the famous Uzumaki megawatt grin at her question, silently pleased that she did, "They are going to board the enemy Capital Ship"

Codex: The Shinobi

The Shinobi were a civilisation of warriors who had mastered their form of power, chakra. Bearing the ingenuity and abilities to perform tremendous feats they brought their own people to their knees as they raged war after war against each other.

They continued this battle until the formation of the First Hidden Village where later on more would be made. After these formation of villages were established brief moments of peace were seen before more Ninja Wars broke out. Till finally on the ending years of the Fourth Ninja War also known as the 'Tailed-Beast War' the creation of the Nine Guardians was formed by the Wars hero, Naruto Uzumaki also the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Forming this group, the Shinobi nations were subjected to a new cultural change as the previous mercenary and militaristic ninjas were replaced with scientists, explorers and diplomats.

The Shinobi advanced their technology with use of their Chakra and rebuilt their military to compensate for their advancements in weaponry. To this day The Shinobi lead most Scientific, Exploratory and Militaristic project on the Shinobi No Chi homeworld however they stay true to their promises and maintained peaceful relations with the other inhabitants. Such as those of the west and the Earthland counterparts.

**I didn't like this chapter all that much, it became rushed in the end but then you know that kinda is like how I usually write, push forward till you can't push no more!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Minutes after the launch of the Kurama)

Dr Mikoto Vernon scanned the many carving across the Rikudo Sennin's temple with barely held concentration. It was after she passed the same line she had been reading for the past hour that she finally dropped her hand in weariness.

"Ah...if only the Army would listen to me" She sighed, pushing a few stray rocks away from her foot to create a path out of the temple. As she strolled through the eroded and slightly ruined temple, she thought back to the source of her problems.

Her team had been the one to find those coordinates and subsequently sped the production for the first Sarutobi-Class Exploration and Defence Ship. But then again her team _didn't_ want the newly minted ship to go out on such vague information. Mikoto herself was the main opposition in the Voyage and held her feelings till now.

The Rikudo Sennin was an ambiguous man, evident in his many decisions and goals. This temple she was currently in, one of many, was like a journal of all his accomplishments and failures. There was many he had endeavoured in, the creation of Shinobi, the Doujutsus formed under his influence and his notes on the Ten-Tailed Beast. He held all these in the open, right when the scientists entered the temple they had found the carvings right before their eyes, but the coordinates discovered were for the first time _hidden_ underneath tons of slabs and useless information that was so _deliberate_ that she and her team weren't comfortable in the way the USG dealt with the situation.

Mikoto clutched her heart and prayed that everything was okay and that she was merely worrying for nothing but she couldn't. How could she?

She sighed, flinging her long black hair over her shoulder and managed a small smile as she tried to drift thoughts from her current problems. 'Tomorrow is Kagari's birthday, I should buy her something nice when I go back to town' She added another bounce in her step as she resolved her schedule for the day before a glint of silver caught her eyes.

She made a noise of confusion when she saw the reflection of light and made to look around her for anyone nearby. When she realised that she was alone in the temple she looked back towards where she saw the cast of light. She looked at the pile of debris lying haphazardly atop each other and hummed.

"Wonder why no one moved this" Mikoto crouched down and searched it over, noticing several broken off chunks of the stonework and the scripts on its side. 'Failure, I do sorely hope this would not come back to haunt me...' Mikoto's eyes widened and she clutched onto the slab harder and with a heave of effort was capable of forcing it onto its side. What she saw was breathtaking. There was a silver orb lying peacefully in the centre of the stone, surrounding it was a constellation of stars and planets she had never heard of.

Underneath it were two foreign words she was barely able to interpret. _Yuuzhan' tar. _Mikoto traced the name and roved her hand around the piece of stone to find any clues on this new discovery. Her hand thumped around something and she grasped it, forcing open a hidden compartment. "Aha!" Reaching inside she was surprised to find an old worn-out notebook, significantly well-preserved and written by the Rikudo Sennin himself.

Flipping the book open she wasted no time in reading the first half while pulling out her own notebook. She should be discussing this with the others but this was just to good of an opportunity to wait.

_The stars is as beautiful as I had imagined, truly a wondrous darkness filled with mysteries. _

Mikoto sucked in a breath. This was written when the Rikudo Sennin supposedly achieved Space Travel. If that was the case then...casting a glance back to where she knew her team had found the Coordinates she couldn't help but wonder if they were connected.

_I had traveled my homeworld and decided on an adventure one last time. So I traversed through time and space in search of more knowledge. To my astonishment I had discovered that the universe I had lived in was nearly devoid of life and I watched as the stars twinkled, the sun burned and the Galaxies spread around me. I had done something foolish. I had let my imagination run wild._

_Yuuzhan'tar, the first of my creations. Interesting she was, a living planet. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and I had resolved to bring life to the Dead World above. So I did. I built world after world, one populated by my own people, another by Leviathans and another by many more. I had spent a large amount of time to ensure peace could at least be achieved should they ever meet each other and I do sorely hope that were to be done._

_However something happened that I could never have perceived. An intergalactic war I could never have imagined. Machines turning against their creators and species fighting with their kinsmen. I sat and watched as my creations churned the fires of war and I turned my back to them._

_I had become arrogant in my claims for peace...so much that I was blinded by my own ignorance. But now what was I to do? Destroy that which I made? No, I could never do such a thing, so instead I returned home. This Journal written to the inhabitants of my world and the Coordinates to my failure for a peaceful world...Forgive me. For I may have brought upon another war to come._

Mikoto dropped the notebook in shock and disgust. She dropped onto her knees and cupped her mouth in sudden realisation. He had played life giver and that life had came back to destroy each other.

And now..._now _they had sent hundreds of men and women to meet them in a disastrous confrontation. 'War' She thought numbly. The Shinobi were about to go to another war.

XXXXXXMabui Space Station (1 Hour after the return of the Naval Shinobi Alliance SpaceCraft Casper)XXXXXX

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki laced his fingers together in deep thought as he listened to the report from the Captain of the NSA Casper returning to Shinobi controlled space with the news of the new _hostile_ species the Exploration Fleet had encountered in their endeavour towards the Rikudo Sennin Coordinates.

"It seems as though Dr Mikotos recent finding has proved valid" The Kyuubi turned to regard his direct superior, the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, and nodded his head. The two representatives of the Nine Guardians were seated aboard the space station Mabui with the United Shinobi Government who were currently pondering on this recent development.

"Did Captain Keitaro Uzumaki tried to initiate Peaceful introductions with these new Species" One of the members asked. Carol Benjamin, someone the Kyuubi acknowledged as once being a Captain herself, asked. "Captain Uzumaki immediately reacted to the Hostile attack and engaged while all attempts at hailing the combatants proved useless, furthermore from the communication we were capable of intercepting through the Yamanakas telepathic capabilities have proved that the Unknown Species had no intentions of backing down" The two remaining members of the USG Thell and Tsubaki cupped their chins in deep thought.

It was then that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki flinched at their hard stares and calculative looks, even the Sanbi Jinchuuriki Juro had a hard steely look on him. Takashi, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at how out of place he was. Having just becoming the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the first one after the death of Naruto Uzumaki, he was still new to how everything was supposed to be done.

**Calm down kit, there is much you have yet to learn. For now leave it to the professionals in the room. If Naruto hadn't made it mandatory for all USG members to go through at least three years in the ANBU and Army Garrison we'd probably be in a lot more trouble.**

Takasi nodded with a thankful sigh and resigned himself to simply wait for the USG members and for Juro to come to a decision. As he waited the new Guardian Initiate roved his eyes around the group currently in the room.

The Sanbi Jinchuuriki, Juro, was a mountain of a man who was easily twice of his own size, wearing an armored vest over heavy duty military cargo pants, the man radiated power and strength but his eyes shone with the thirst of knowledge and a surprising intellect.

Moving from there Takashi assessed the three USG members. Each of them dressed in the formal grey uniform they were meant to wear. Carol, a native to the west and formerly a member of the Fairy Tail guild had long auburn hair and hazel colored eyes. Thell, a former ANBU Captain and Veteran of the Colonial Rebellion war, the aged grey-haired male had several Campaign Ribbons and Medal attached to the side of his uniform. Tsubaki, a relatively young female with with lavish raven hair was as dangerous as her beauty, a former ICRU Commando and steeled daughter to Vice Admiral Gari.

Watching all of the, the brown haired male turned to look at himself. Having just become sixteen he wasn't all that bulky and he wore the standard cloak most members of the Guardians wore with a nondescript black shirt and pants underneath it. There were various knives and even a gun strapped within the confines of his cloak which he had familiarised himself with but other than that he wasn't much of an imposing figure.

"A Non-Aggravated attack should not be taken lightly, they are clearly not against using violence and have already killed a number of pilots. This is a declaration of war I can be sure of that" Thell crossed his arms and nodded to himself, what he said held truth but there was one matter he didn't address.

"The Civilian Populace wouldn't be so supportive to an intergalactic war so soon after the Colonial Rebellion, if war were to happen it must be under their approval." Tsubaki leaned back onto her chair and nodded her head to Carols statement. She brought herself to attention as she passed along her own idea, "The Civilian Populace don't particularly need to know about this, we could pull out a false declaration of hunting down the remnants of the Rebel Force that occupied the Outer Colonies during the rebellion as an excuse to the movements of our ships and armies, when the newcomers finally do become common knowledge to the Civilians a full-fledged war would have already began"

"That's quite the plan Miss Tsubaki" Juro leaned forward from his seat and regarded the USG members, "However the Guardians of the Nine would be more capable of quelling the populace, please inform the civilians of the war and my Kinsmen shall deal with their ire" Tsubaki seem to ponder on it for a while and when she caught sight of Thell's eyes she made a nod of acceptance.

"Very well, the formal Declaration of war has been decided upon!"

**War...Be prepared Takashi, War is a whole different hell compared to petty rebellions.**

Takashi gulped down a ball of saliva and made a pitiful affirmative as he was drenched in his own sweat.

XXXXXXXXXXThe Boarding of the Enemy Captial ShipXXXXXXX

"So far the NSA The Sand has been cleared of all hostile combatants and have sustained massive damage, the entire crew had already been relocated into the Kurama and the ship will be abandoned. Captain Keitaro are you sure you wish to move into the Capital ship?" Akio's voice was tinged in worry and exasperation as Keitaro slid a magazine into his pistol.

Keitaro grinned widely to himself and pressed his finger to his ear, "Don't worry Haruno-san, I'll be back in time for dinner" There was spluttering on the other end and Keitaro chuckled to himself before clicking the communication device off. Looking around the boarding ship Keitaro passed glances with the members of the ICRU that were going to invade the enemy ship.

"Are you sure you want to go Captain Keitaro?" The Uzumaki sighed to himself in exasperation and turned a pointed look to the new concerned member of his team. He deafly realised her being a Hatake with her silver hair and connected her as Isane Hatake and her 2IC Haru Dragneel by her side.

He wasn't all to surprise as members of the NSA The Sand ICRU Company demanded to tag along for the ride.

"I may be from the Navy but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun" Isane looked at him in bemusement before shaking her head and smiling at him, "How have you been Keitaro? Its been quite some time since we last saw each other" The Red-haired Uzumaki gave her a grin and couldn't stop himself from hugging her, "Its good to see you too Isane-san" Isane smiled at him warmly and patted his head.

"Oi, OI. Am I missing something here Isane?" Isane turned to him with a happy smile and giggled. "Haru, this is Keitaro Uzumaki. He's an old friend to the Hatake family"

"It's only natural when my ancestor was taught by a Hatake!" Keitaro boasted and Isane hummed in agreement. Haru for the most part was just astonished at seeing her so _nice_ and simply gawked at her.

"How's your sister Honoka? I hear she became a Platoon Jonin" Keitaro pumped his chest in pride and gave her a thumbs up as he proudly told her that she did in fact become a Platoon Jonin. "My, my it seemed only yesterday that the two of you were five years old and following me everywhere I went" Keitaro blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Haruo whistled next to his superior and couldn't help but ask "They followed you _everywhere?"_ Isane speared her elbow into his gut and huffed in annoyance, a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Not like that you idiot!" Haru for the most part looked unaffected and merely laughed through whatever pain he might have felt.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! Boarding enemy Capital Ship in five minutes. Prepare yourselves"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but this is about to get interesting!" Keitaro grinned and moved to the exit of the craft in preparation. Isane moved to stand beside and smirked, "You have no idea"

"Attention, Boarding successfully, give'em hell"

**I'm gonne be wrapping up this arc after this chapter, then we'll be diving into full out war! **


End file.
